A Loving Suckerpunch
by Alexandrite Dragoness
Summary: Crow feels a little down on himself lately. All his friends has a special someone in their life. Would a police night patrol change all that? Sometimes love at first sight is a punch in the face. (Not really a "romance" kind of thing) but please R&R!


It's been quiet on the highways around this time of night. Crow has nothing to do on his patrol for speeding cars; no one comes by here this late. He was extremely bored out of his mind, and then something came up. He hears his phone ringing. It's Yusei. He answers the call wondering why he would be calling this time of night.  
"Hey Crow," Yusei spoke at his side of the line. "How's your patrol?"  
"Nothin' exciting. I don't know why they had to have me be here, it's late! And when it's late, well, barely anyone drives by here." Crow rubs his eyes in exhaustion, can't wait to go home.  
"I swear Crow, you've been working 24/7 non-stop…"  
"That's not true!" Crow blurted. "I took a break just last week!"  
"Only for eight hours! Come on Crow, just call it a night!"  
There was a long silence. "I can't…"  
"Why not?"  
"I need the money for the house, and besides, I wouldn't have anything better to do, other than help mom with the kids, but the last time I was there she already had help,"  
 **A/N: I haven't watched 5D's very much so idk if he does call his foster mom mom or what. I'm sure he does help the kids though. If I'm misleading please let me know! Thank you, now back to the story** **  
**"Aaannnddd that's when you need a girlfriend Crow!" Someone else was on the line. It was Jack who's been there by Yusei the whole time.  
"Pffftt, girlfriend, please. No one wants me or anything."  
"That's not true, you're just not trying."  
"Hey Crow," Yusei spoke right after Jack. "You'll find someone, just wish for one!"  
"Ahhhaa, very funny-"  
Crow stopped in his sentence and looked up to the sound of a motor going towards the highway, going pretty speedy itself.  
"Hey, there's actually someone coming by. And it's going over the speed limit for sure! I'll call you back!"  
He puts on his helmet and turns on the sirens on his motorcycle and goes after the speeding vehicle. The driver's not pulling over, and so Crow drove up in front of the car as a force to stop. The vehicle turned drastically and hit a nearby tree. Crow didn't really think it through. He's kind of rusty since he hasn't pulled up anyone in a couple months. Crow then got off of his motorcycle and walked over to the crashed vehicle, flashing a light inside to see if the driver's ok. And just as sudden the door swung open and hit Crow in the face, oblivious to the surprise. He cursed out random things while the driver ran out of the car, Crow getting his conscious quickly.  
"Oh no you don't!" He said to himself and ran after the runaway. Comparing to the two Crow was able to catch up to the person and so Crow tackled from behind and they both fell on the ground, Crow being on top.  
"I got you now-" And just as he said so he received on punch in the nose as the person tries to run away again, as that failed since Crow pulled the person down by the leg. He gets a good look at the crook. It's no other than a girl wearing a tannish brown jacket and brown shorts matching her hat's color. She has these lime-like green eyes with a flash of yellow in direct lighting. Her hair looks black but in reality it's a really dark purple mulberry. Crow examined this girl for a bit until she tried punching him again, but he pinned her arms down, which left to plan B to her. She kneed his groin and quickly slipped out of his grip, leaving her to escape for sure. He just laid there on the ground on his knees, mix of pain and anger…. and some other emotion he can't point out. He looked up as the girl runs farther and farther away.  
"You may run but you can't hide!" He yelled loud enough for the girl to turn around to look at him in the distance.  
"I'll find you- sooner or later!"  
The girl then kept running, leaving Crow in the dirt waiting for the pain to go away.

"You let her escaped!?" The man of the office let out a furious roar as Crow tries to explain what happened last night.  
"Yes. But we can find her. I got a good look at her. We'll just use the information what she looks like to pin her out," Crow was sitting across from his boss having one hand holding bag of melted ice, which was used for his groin pain. The boss just then barks.  
"Yes we could. Only for her to change her appearance and go through trouble right under our noses!"  
"Well… apparently she has a marking down her left cheek,"  
The marking was proof that she has been in jail before, similar to Crow's face markings, just a little different. His boss finds the information helpful, but he's still upset of the fact that she's slipped through his grip.  
"Well, I'm gonna let the others take care of this problem, meanwhile you go back to night patrol. That's that!"  
Crow wasn't very happy about what his boss said. He wished he can take care of his own problem, not someone else do it for him.

He stopped by Yusei's place to tell his story, see if he thinks it was fair for him doing night patrol again. Jack was there too, along with Carly. Akiza joined in the conversation.  
"You know being kicked in the balls is a good excuse for me," Yusei stated right after Crow explained his story.  
"Pfft, you kidding?" Jack stepped in. "I would've kept going even if mine were pulled off!"  
"Ssuurrreee you would…" Carly replied, knowing that he's actually pretty sensitive when it comes to her doing that to him once, and Jack just looked away.

"Hmph, whatever!"  
"I'm sure your boss would've understand, but I guess he didn't," Akiza said to Crow with understanding.  
"I thought so too, but by that look he gave me I thought I'll be sent to the shame room or something. Hell, maybe even lose my job!"  
"I think your boss has no balls!" Jack chuckled.  
Crow relaxed on the couch for a little bit, replaying that scene in his head and remembers the girl's face like as if he's looking at her right now.  
"What a woman…"


End file.
